Sheet products, such as paper towels, facial tissue, commercial wipers, and so forth, are shipped to their final destination in shipping cartons. Such shipping cartons are often large and bulky, so that a great number of packages of sheet products may be contained in each shipping carton.
Cleaning personnel are often required to handle the shipping cartons to obtain the packaged sheet products for distribution to bathrooms, bedrooms, commercial kitchens, and so forth. Therefore, the cleaning personnel must open the shipping cartons and retrieve a sufficient number of packages which are then stacked on cleaning carts for distribution.
The cleaning carts have dimensions such that it is impractical to place large shipping cartons on the cleaning cart. Therefore, the shipping carton may be retained in a utility closet, and so forth, until all of the packaged sheet products are removed. Then, the shipping carton must be disposed of.
The separate packages of sheet products are often stacked on lower shelves of the cleaning cart, so that other items, such as cleaning solutions, wipers, and so forth, are readily accessed on an upper shelf. Such separate packages are easy to knock off of the cleaning cart, or inadvertently opened, and so forth, thereby causing waste.
At times, a group of packaged sheet products are placed in separate boxes, and the boxes are disposed in a shipping carton. However, in this instance, the shipping carton must be opened, each box removed, and the shipping carton discarded. Similarly, each box must be opened to access the packaged sheet products, and each box must be disposed of. While boxes may be sized to fit on a cleaning cart, providing boxes with a shipping carton increases costs.
It would be desirable to have a shipping carton which is configured such that it may be separated into two separate containers. Each container desirably would be configured to fit on the lower shelves of a cleaning cart. Further, each container would provide a large opening to provide easy access to the packaged sheet products. Therefore, the shipping carton would be used to reduce space needed to store the shipping carton. Further such use of a shipping carton would reduce waste of the packaged sheet products by containing and controlling the packaged products in a desirable location on the cleaning cart, while providing easy access and without creating any additional cost.